


[忍迹］暴雨携花

by JJJennifer



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, 网球王子
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJJennifer/pseuds/JJJennifer
Summary: ＊小妈文学＊雷，非常雷，我真的没在开玩笑。＊激情速打，连大纲我都没写，只为爽一下＊偏忍足视角＊第一次写车，太烂太羞耻了，dbq别骂了＊美强惨A (A惨就惨在被我泥塑……)，年下O，年龄差五岁＊不能接受的千万别看，求求你，不要自找没趣。＊本青春甜文清水写手的人设已经崩了，麻烦大家不能接受的就别点开了，不然到时候取关又重新关注还挺费劲的不是～
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Oshitari Yuushi
Kudos: 37





	1. （上）春草

01.  
忍足侑士推开本家的门，自从上了大学以后他很久没有回到这里来了。  
不是说他有了什么无法和家人调和的矛盾，只是这座像皇宫一样的宅子里，有了一个他之前无法和自己调和的人。  
他的行李箱被管家接了过去，他礼貌地道了声谢，在抬起脚踏上旋转楼梯的前一刻，有意无意地问了一句都有谁在家。  
管家说忍足先生不在，但是小夫人在。  
小夫人。  
忍足的左脚落在了台阶上，他那张平时没有什么表情的脸上出现了稍纵即逝的笑，而那抹笑出现的时间太过于短暂，让人根本分辨不出是讽刺是高兴还是意料之中。  
忍足走上旋转楼梯，当他的右脚踏在了最后一阶的时候，他在二楼的转角处看到了那个玻璃房间，还有玻璃房间里的那个人。  
傍晚夕阳的光射了进来，暖色的光却在玻璃的反射下绽开了七彩的花，这些七彩的光影又轻轻地落在了那个人金色的发顶，然后从他的发顶慢慢降落在他浓密的睫毛，高挺的鼻梁，带了点血色的嘴唇，突出的锁骨，还有他正在翻动书页的手。  
他像是沐浴在阳光下的阿波罗，又像是踩着月色而来的阿尔忒弥斯，而最终在此时此刻，他只能是一朵在这个玻璃房子里安静看书的镶了无用金边的玫瑰。他所有的武器只剩下了玫瑰花茎上短小又迟钝的刺，而任何不惧刺痛的人都能摘下这朵被狄俄尼索斯精酿的酒染红的花——  
迹部景吾抬起了眼，直直地朝他看了过来，那双水蓝色的眼睛里投过来的视线仿佛携了尖利的冰锥。  
——吗？  
忍足侑士在心里补全了被迹部的视线打断的话，他犹豫了一下，还是走过去轻轻敲开了那个玻璃房间的门。  
迹部垂着眼看了一眼忍足放在门把手上的手，意义不明地哼了一声：“敲门以后不等主人同意就直接开门进来，忍足少爷的家教真不错。”  
忍足反手轻轻地把门关上：“那如果我等你再多五分钟，你会同意吗？”  
迹部没有回答他，他的视线从忍足的发型到他的小腿扫视过一遍，说：“你不再戴眼镜了。”  
忍足摸了摸空荡荡的鼻梁：“显而易见。”  
空气在一瞬间凝滞，他们谁都没说话。  
过了大概两分钟，忍足出声破坏了这无意义的僵持，他靠在墙上，左边的嘴角微微翘起，他问：“想我了吗，小夫人？”  
02.  
迹部景吾是在忍足高一暑假的时候嫁到忍足家里来的。  
彼时忍足才16岁，而迹部景吾也刚刚21岁，而这个21岁的男孩一夜之间变成自己的继母，变成了这座大房子里的第二个名义上的女主人。但忍足看明白了，这不过是政治赌桌上的又一盘赌局，忍足家付出的砝码他尚且不得而知，但很明显的是天平另一端迹部景吾的砝码就是他自己，他自己的选择，他自己的人生，他自己的过去与未来。  
忍足的亲生母亲去世的早，而这么多年来，他很清楚他的父亲对于同性并没有兴趣，这个张扬高傲又过分美丽的男孩进了自己家门，就注定了他一生作为政治交换礼品的宿命。  
迹部景吾在那个清晨带着满身的露珠和凉气，乘着那一天的第一缕晨光踏进了忍足家的大门，他一个不经意的抬眼和还在楼梯上的忍足对视了三秒。三秒钟之后迹部移开了目光，只留给了他一个慢慢消逝的眼波。迹部那一天不止是踏进了他未来的牢笼，也踏进了忍足侑士的心，和他少年青春悸动的每一个梦。  
忍足侑士是忍足家族的独生子，是这所大房子里唯一的一个新鲜血液。而迹部住进来以后，除了忍足以外只有平均年龄在三十五岁以上的管家和仆人们，他别无选择，为了自己不憋的发疯，只能主动去和忍足交流。  
16岁的忍足有着远超同龄人的成熟，和比他大五岁的迹部交流起来也极少会有隔阂。迹部从小也是受着最顶尖的贵族教育长大的，他的谈吐，他的思想深度，他看问题独到又尖锐的方式，他去看过的伦敦街头的笙歌，他代表家族去芝加哥谈生意时差点被绑架的惊心动魄，都让忍足侑士更无法自拔地走向他，沉迷他。  
而他那张有着张扬的美的脸，他在阳光下白到透明的皮肤，他居家时穿着的酒红色的睡袍，和比那件昂贵的丝绸睡袍更细腻顺滑的他的皮肤，还有他走过忍足时手腕和锁骨上残留的木质香水气息，都无数次让忍足头晕目眩，让他在他年少的绮梦里无数次的回味流连。  
03.  
忍足侑士十八岁成年礼那一天，白天里是忍足家族为唯一的继承人办的成人宴，商界政要，名流环绕，是衣香鬓影，是千篇一律的假笑；而夜里，是在安静的时分，被敲响的忍足房间的门。  
迹部景吾依然穿着他那件酒红色的丝绸睡袍，睡袍的衣领松松垮垮，遮不住锁骨，一字形的锁骨形状像一根剑横进了忍足的眼里，他有些贪婪地看了几眼，随后转开了眼神，回到了迹部的脸上。  
迹部把手里的礼物盒递给他：“成年快乐。”  
忍足接过了礼物盒，说了谢谢。  
迹部睨他一眼，颇有点撒娇的意味在里面，他那颗泪痣在他睫毛的阴影之外，在灯光下分外明显：“你不打开看看吗？”  
忍足坐到床上，开始拆礼物盒，里面是一块百达翡丽。还没等他把表拿出来，迹部就坐到了他旁边，他的右手探了过来，把百达翡丽从表盒里拿了出来，左手兀自抓起了忍足的左手，轻轻地把表给他戴了上去。  
房间里安静的使他们的呼吸声都分外清晰，表扣扣上的“咔哒”声像是一个宣告忍足心理防线决堤的预告。  
下一秒忍足就把迹部掀翻在了床上，他的双臂撑在迹部的头部两侧，把迹部整个人都笼罩在了自己的身体底下，礼物盒散落到了床下，百达翡丽的表盒也滚到了忍足的书桌底下。  
迹部在被他推到床上的时候有一丝惊愕，但当忍足低下头去找他的眼睛的时候，那双水蓝色的眼睛里却只有戏谑。  
迹部说：“我还以为你能忍一辈子。”  
忍足笑了笑，伸手把自己的眼镜摘掉，甚至还有心情把它叠好放到一边：“什么啊，原来不止我一个人心里在长草啊——”他用他薄薄的嘴唇把迹部额头上的刘海朝两边分过去，在他眉心落下一个轻描淡写的吻，然后顺着他的鼻梁慢慢滑下来，含住了迹部的上嘴唇，轻轻吮吸，然后又放开，凑到他的耳边轻轻吹气，“——母亲？”  
迹部的瞳孔紧缩了一下，他抬起右手顺着忍足脖子上的动脉摸到了他的下巴，攥住了他的下颔：“再喊一次母亲，你就给我滚下去。”  
忍足着迷地看着他发号施令的模样，哪怕他已经是忍足家的一个政治符号，他都从来没有放弃过他一分一毫的骄傲，这朵玫瑰哪怕是在玻璃房子做成的温室里也是最红最艳丽的那一朵。  
忍足又俯下身去亲吻迹部白皙修长的脖颈，一边亲一边说：“那我叫你什么呢？叫你小夫人好不好？嗯？”  
他的手不老实地伸向了迹部的两腿之间，或轻或重地揉捏着，迹部脸上飞起的红也让他分不清是因为他的动作，还是因为小夫人这个禁忌的称呼。  
忍足轻轻一抽，迹部那个基本没派上什么用场的睡袍的腰带就被扯开了，而他整个人也像是一朵深夜悄然开放的红玫瑰，最娇嫩的花蕊被花瓣的离去而强行显露，酒红色映上了忍足摘了眼镜而显得锐利的眼底。忍足用自己的薄唇吻过迹部每一寸皮肤，嘴上的虔诚不耽误手上的功夫，迹部很快就被他玩的先射了一次，他高潮时候的表情让忍足看的目不转睛。迹部轻轻喘息着，他的手臂搭在自己的眼睛上，忍足把他的手臂打开，看见他眼睛里似乎有润润的水光，忍足心里一窒，心痒痒地想看到这双蓝眼睛被自己变得湿漉漉的样子。  
忍足伸手在床头柜里摸出了避孕套和润滑剂，迹部张了张嘴很明显就是要揶揄他早有准备就惦记着这一天，却被忍足提早摸清他的脾气，用一个缠绵悱恻的吻堵了回去，把迹部亲的七荤八素的，还不忘反过来占便宜：“小夫人想说什么？在床上怎么这么多话了呢？”  
迹部心想也不知道谁在床上的话多，气到伸手想揪他头发，却被他抓住手腕亲了一口，那一口仿佛亲在了迹部的心里，让他一瞬间忘记了该追究什么。  
纵然忍足再有超越同龄人的成熟，那时候的他也只是一个面对着心上人的十八岁的血气方刚的少年，他虽然认真地给迹部做了极度温存的前戏和扩张，但在最终进入的时候还是忍不住莽撞了一些，迹部被他的挺进激出了生理性的两滴眼泪。  
忍足强迫自己不动弹来让迹部适应自己，他爱怜地把那两滴眼泪擦掉，又轻轻地亲了亲他眼尾的泪痣。  
这是忍足那天晚上能给出的最后的温柔了。  
等到迹部适应以后，他简直是把迹部按在床上干，迹部一开始还能勉强配合着他，到后来他的金发汗津津的，蓝眼睛也湿漉漉的，他甚至到后来被忍足操哭了，他的眼泪不能自控的从眼眶里流出来又因为引力作用顺着眼角流下去，最后被枕头吸收了。忍足抽空逗他：“小夫人怎么哭了呀，我可是舍不得你掉一滴眼泪的［1］。”他嘴上这么说着，胯下却更加用力地榨出迹部更多眼泪，又装模作样地把它们都吻到自己到嘴里。  
迹部恨的牙痒痒，心想结束了一定不放过他，但他很快就无暇他顾，无力反抗地被忍足卷入情欲的洪流。  
最后当他和忍足一起高潮的瞬间，他神志不清地抬起头来，在那个瞬间他其实不知道自己在渴求些什么，但他得到了忍足的一个真心的吻。  
04.  
那天晚上做完爱以后，迹部拢着他那件睡袍倚坐在忍足房间的窗边的大窗台上，一条腿搭在窗台上，一条腿顺着墙垂在下面。  
他在抽烟。  
忍足洗完澡把浴巾在腰间围了一圈就出来了，出来就看见他吸了一口烟，从那张被他亲到红肿的嘴唇里吐出了几个烟圈，忍足不抽烟，他不知道这是什么牌子的烟，但这个味道有点苦又有点涩，闻着倒是让他不太喜欢。  
迹部知道忍足不抽烟，把手里的烟在桌子上一张草稿纸上按灭了。他看了眼忍足手腕上戴着的他送的表，12:05了，是新的一天了。  
迹部说他要回房间了。  
忍足愣了一下，说不如你在我这儿住吧。  
迹部的笑很有些讽刺在里面：“你觉得你爸明天早上看见我从你房间出去会高兴吗？”  
忍足被他堵的不知道该说什么。  
迹部从窗台上下来，说：“我记得你明天要去大学里报道了，今晚好好休息吧，我走了。”  
他走到门口，拧开了门，突然又把门关上转过身对忍足笑了。  
05.  
迹部回房间以后，忍足看到了桌子上那根迹部抽到一半就因为他按灭的烟。  
他想起了迹部最后笑着和他说的话。  
“我们换一种方式遇见就好了。”  
他看着那半根烟，还有烟旁边迹部落下的打火机。  
忍足侑士点起了那半根烟，让它燃了一会儿直到满屋子都是那种独特的又苦又涩的味道，然后他凑上去，抽了一口，因为没有经验，烟进到了气管里把自己呛到躬下身子咳嗽，咳到等直起身来的时候他的眼眶都红了。

—————END————


	2. （下）野火

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊小妈文学第二篇  
> ＊不要问我为什么这么雷的东西会有第二篇，要问梨酱  
> ＊不要问我为什么这么快就能把第二篇写出来，要问游老师  
> ＊雷，非常雷，不要看，我真的没在开玩笑。  
> ＊略黑化O和美强惨A（A惨就惨在被我泥塑，而且越来越泥……），年下，年龄差五岁  
> ＊不能接受的千万别看，求求你，不要自找没趣；但如果你想看的话那麻烦先看本系列“暴雨携花”第一篇《春草》

00.  
无边无际浩渺大风之中，你是野火一丛。  
01.  
迹部景吾躺在玻璃房间窗边的躺椅上，整个人都在阳光的照射下发着光，他睨过来的眼神像飘荡在春日空中的缠绵柳絮，又像是沉静深夜里高悬的冷月弯钩。他还穿着三年前的那件忍足侑士无比熟悉的酒红色的丝绸睡袍，忍足在想那件睡袍上是不是还有着和三年前一样的木质香水的味道，又会不会和三年前一样被他轻轻一扯就像深夜凋零的花瓣，既美又轻地落在地上，或者床上。  
在他问完那句想我了吗小夫人以后，一声轻描淡写的嗤笑从迹部唇边溢出，在安静的房子里分外的掷地有声，他懒懒地换了个姿势，面对着门口的忍足侧躺着，问他：“那你想我了吗，大少爷？”  
忍足笑了，他倚靠在门上，挑了挑眉峰：“想啊，怎么不想，每时每刻都在想。”  
迹部景吾却不再回他，自顾自地翻起了手里的书。  
忍足就站在门口看着他，他们之间只有不到二十米的距离，他的眼睛前面不再有平光镜的遮挡，这使他能把这个人看的更清楚。  
他自己会知道吗？  
忍足侑士想，他会知道他这个人是让人多么又爱又恨的存在吗？他就那么斜躺在那里，是这个玻璃花房里的玫瑰里最招人疼惜的一朵，又是让人想摘掉又被他的刺扎的鲜血淋漓的那一朵，他的存在就是昭告着世人只要他愿意，那么没有人会不爱他，也没有人会不恨他。他多狠毒啊，他是陈年浓酒，哪怕是一小口都能烫伤咽喉，灼伤心口；有时候他又是花茎上的刺，能锥心也能见血。  
忍足走上前去，从迹部的手里抽出了他正在看的那本书，顺手扔到了一边。他的动作可以说得上是突然，但迹部却没有惊讶，他只是任由着手里的书从他的手里离开，随手被他名义上的儿子扔到了茶几下面的缝隙里。忍足的双手扶住了迹部脸的两侧，他们两个高挺的鼻梁碰到了一起，忍足能清楚地感受到这个人的鼻息，他长长的睫毛扫过自己颧骨时候的痒意，他薄薄的眼皮底下正轻微颤动的眼球，还有他正微张的曾被自己亲吻到红肿的嘴唇。  
忍足说：“我是真的想你。”  
迹部抬起眼睛看着近在咫尺的，不再是三年前那个青涩少年的忍足。他长高了一点，也黑了一点，他的下颌线锋利的仿佛能割伤自己的手，他的肩膀更宽手臂也更有力了，他看着自己的眼睛里也不再是三年前的纯粹了。  
迹部叹了口气，他说：“我知道。”  
02.  
然后他们在这个玻璃房间里做爱。  
三年前的迹部能把忍足侑士握在股掌之间，忍足的每个反应每个心理活动，他掩盖在那张一直没什么表情的脸后面的情绪是高兴还是生气，是雀跃还是失望，迹部走过他身边时候他会下意识地多闻一下香水的动作，迹部睡袍遮盖不住的锁骨能吸引他几次的目光，迹部无意间把手搭在他身上时他喉头的滚动，都能让迹部一眼看清，这个男孩在他面前曾经透明如水，他所有的想法曾经无处可藏。  
而三年后他回来了，留长了头发扎起了辫子，那双曾经因为害羞和他人对视而一直戴着的无用平光镜也摘掉了，迹部发现自己不再能把他看得清楚，只因为他现在看着自己的眼神就像在看一朵花，但却是一朵已经被剥去利刃和尖刺的花，而他忍足侑士孤注一掷，他意在必得。  
忍足把迹部按在躺椅上干，那件酒红色睡袍还是从迹部的身上剥离开来了，就像三年前一样，只不过这次它轻飘飘的落在了地上。今天的最后一缕夕阳照了进来，照在了迹部白到似乎发光的身体上，忍足留恋地随着夕阳的这束光移动的路径亲吻着迹部，等这束光完全消失的时候，他操进了迹部的身体里。  
迹部猛然把腰向上挣动，似乎是想从忍足身下挣脱开来，而忍足却双手握着他腰的两侧，把他牢牢地钉在自己的阴茎上。迹部的喉咙里逸出了一点哭音，他颤颤地扶住忍足的双臂想让他轻一点，而忍足却只是给了他一个轻描淡写的落在脖颈间的吻，然后更加用力地操他。  
迹部被他干的神思茫然，身体上的快感过剩到他的大脑也一片空白，他眼前仿佛出现了当年那个洒着流水月色的房间，那个时候身上的那个男孩还有着半长不短的苍蓝色头发和面对着心上人时还有些微青涩的反应。  
忍足看出了迹部的走神，他故意朝迹部身体里最要命的地方碾过去摩挲，激出他一声呜咽后凑到他耳边用气声问他：“小夫人在和我上床的时候，还在想什么呢？”  
迹部缓过来一点以后，用那双氤氲着海上不散寒雾的蓝色眼睛看着忍足，问：“为什么不戴眼镜了？”  
忍足的动作停了一瞬，他把迹部额前汗湿的金发拢到脑后，他们脸和脸之间的距离近到瞳孔都有些失焦，他说：“和你之间，我不想再有任何阻挡了。”  
还没等迹部说些什么，忍足陡然加快的动作就让他无暇他顾，只能任他随意劫夺。  
他们做了好几次，在第三次和第四次之间的空隙里，忍足伸手从他脱下来的大衣里摸出了一包烟，从里面掏出一根，熟练地在指缝间点燃，在他吸了几口以后，这个房间里也满是那种又苦又涩的味道。  
迹部躺在他旁边白色长绒毛的软绵地毯上，正闭着眼睛喘息，他的手臂搭在自己的眼睛上，胸口还在有些剧烈的起伏着。忍足又深吸了一口烟，伸手把迹部搂到自己怀里，挪开他的手臂，含住他的嘴唇，强行把那口烟吹到了迹部的嘴里。  
迹部从闻到这个味道就开始皱眉，忍足把那口烟和他强行分享更是让他下意识地躲避，大部分的烟雾都从他们两个的唇间飘散了。  
忍足笑了笑：“这不是你最喜欢的烟吗，躲什么？”  
迹部伸手把他夹着烟的手推离自己：“戒了。”  
忍足却又抬起手抽了一口，这次他没有强行度到迹部的嘴里，而是含了几秒后轻轻地把这口烟吹到了迹部的脸上，在一片烟雾缭绕里把这张脸从朦胧看到清晰，他低声说：“那就再为我染回来。”  
迹部也在一片乳白色的烟雾里，也看着忍足侑士不再稚嫩的脸从朦胧看到清晰，他没有说话，只是探身过去，在忍足的颈边含住了他手里夹住的那颗烟的烟嘴。  
03.  
在忍足侑士去上大学的第四年，他的父亲突发心梗去世了。  
忍足和学校办了一年的休学手续，回到本家来处理父亲的各项身后事。在忍足父亲还活着的时候，迹部景吾为了避嫌，从不参与忍足家任何事情的决断，他把一个政治符号演的生动直接，活灵活现。  
而他这个政治符号发挥最大作用的时候，就是此刻他名义上的丈夫去世的时候。  
忍足家族举行了盛大的追悼会，政客名流如同过江之鲫，不停地来来去去或真或假地传递着他们的哀思，而迹部景吾则是追悼会上最万人聚焦的那一个。  
他穿着黑色的剪裁合体的昂贵手工西服，胸前的口袋里插着一支被修剪成最完美形状的白色的玫瑰，他的一举一动都是最完美贵族礼仪的教科书，他的脸上不再有往日张扬的神色，那双水蓝色的眼睛里会适时地流露出一些伤痛。  
骗子。  
忍足侑士站在楼梯上面，这是他和迹部景吾第一次见面的时候他站的位置，而迹部站在楼下的大厅里，他修长白皙的手里拿着一杯香槟，酒杯里的液体在被琉璃吊顶大灯的照耀下泛出一层一层金色的水波纹。  
迹部朝他这个方向看过来，眼睛里上一秒对着来宾展现的伤心在移开视线的下一秒就恢复了平静，他平静地和忍足对视了三秒，三秒之后他移开了目光，又留给了他一个慢慢消逝的眼波，就和六年前一样。  
忍足低低一笑。  
不会所有人都为了他父亲的去世而悲伤，但所有人都会去揣测这个忍足家族的遗孀。而这个遗孀他自己呢，他怎么可能感受到伤痛，他只会享受到阔别了六年的，曾经远在天边如今却近在咫尺的自由。  
忍足父亲下葬那天，下着微微的小雨。  
他们所有人都走到了忍足父亲的陵园里，忍足侑士是扶棺人，他扶着黑色的棺材在众人的目视中走到了墓碑的位置，把棺材放入挖好的坟墓里，沉默地看着工人一铲一铲地把那个黑色的棺材用土埋起来，也把他最后的亲人埋起来。  
他注视着墓碑上他父亲那张端正的相片，沉默地鞠了一躬。然后他转过来，接过了身边人递给他的麦克风，开始了他作为唯一的长子需要给出的葬礼致辞。  
在他致辞的过程中，迹部景吾站在离他最远的地方遥遥地看着他。  
他听到了身边人的窃窃私语，无非就是在说忍足侑士作为儿子真的是在自己父亲葬礼上过分冷静了，是感情不好感受不到伤痛吗，还是这个年轻人的自制能力过于可怕呢。  
迹部景吾站在那里，他穿着一件黑色的毛呢大衣，戴着黑色手套的手握住了做成一个金色鹰头形状的伞柄来撑着伞把雨丝隔绝在外。密密的雨丝让他不能把忍足的每个表情都看得清楚，但他却能听见忍足低沉嘶哑的声音。  
“我父亲离世的时候到了。那美好的仗他已经打过了。当跑的路他已经跑尽了。所信的道他也已经守住了。从此以后，有公义的冠冕为我父亲存留，就是按着公义审判的主到了那日要赐给他的。不但赐给他，也赐给凡爱慕他显现的人［1］……”  
骗子。  
迹部漠然地想，他怎么会感受不到伤痛，他只是习惯了把所有的情感都躲在他那张平息所有的面具后头。  
牧师致辞的声音顺着麦克风响彻了陵园的每一个角落，迹部把伞檐从自己眼前稍微抬起一点，撞进了正望向他这里的忍足眼里。  
牧师说，来自尘土的要归为尘土。  
04.  
在一个雷雨交加的夜，忍足侑士推开了迹部的房门。  
他们没有做爱，也没有过多的交谈。  
迹部坐在那个躺椅上，忍足坐在躺椅旁边的地毯上，他把头搭在了迹部的大腿上面，什么话也没说。  
迹部轻轻地顺着膝盖上忍足的头发，听着窗外狂风暴雨摇晃着窗户发出的声响，还有时不时闪过的轰鸣的惊雷。  
这种沉默一直持续到一个闪电把这间玻璃房间打到犹如白昼，迹部看到了躺在自己大腿上的男人的脸。  
他的脸色是不好的，甚至有些苍白，迹部知道这是因为每天忙碌而休息不好的结果，在他嫁到忍足家里来之前，他也经常是这个脸色。  
忍足说了今晚的第一句话：“虽然我和他关系淡泊，但我还是挺难过的。”  
迹部“嗯”了一声，没有多说什么，他知道忍足现在不需要他多说什么。  
忍足看着自己上方的迹部的脸，伸手摸了摸，刚想收回手，他的手一动，迹部的脸却下意识地像小猫撒娇一样跟着贴了过去。  
忍足笑了笑，他说：“不过现在你只是我的了。”  
迹部说有区别吗。  
忍足说有呀，他指了指风雨交加的窗外：“你是我的小夫人的时候，你只是一个政治符号；而你是我的了的时候，你不止是政治符号，你还是更广袤天地里的飞鸟。”  
迹部属实是没想到他能说出这句话来，他低下头看着忍足，忍足也看着他。窗外风雨飘然，窗内两个人各自心绪万千。忍足伸手勾住迹部的脖颈，把他拉了下来。  
以吻封缄。

————END————

［1］选自新约圣经里的提摩太后书四章六到八节。  
［2］本文内葬礼选用基督教葬礼礼仪。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小声bb：  
> ＊没了，真的没了，不会再有第三篇了，梨老师和游老师拿刀放我脖子上也没有了，一滴都没有了！  
> ＊我给A跪下，泥你真的不是我本意5555其实本来O可能会更黑一点？但是写着写着：好了，可以了，再多就烦了＝ ＝  
> ＊其实这篇写的我自我感觉还行？虽然挺雷，但我写的挺爽的w  
> ＊总之，恭喜A走出玻璃房子重回霸总之路！（鼓掌

**Author's Note:**

> 瞎bb：  
> ＊［1］这两句色气满满的话是梨老师提供的灵感！  
> ＊题目不是我随便起的，但我后来没有把这个点写的太明显，也不想再改题目了，请有缘人领悟＝w＝  
> ＊不是BE!不是BE!不是BE！我忍迹绝不写BE!因为这篇是倒叙嘛所以w总之如果有觉得是BE的宝儿罚你们再看一遍～


End file.
